warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurore Ravencrest
Aurore Ravencrest is a Kaldorei rogue and assassin in service to the SI:7. She is cunning, manipulative, and very loyal to her faction. She prefers working in the field rather than in the walls of Stormwind. Appearance Like most Night elves, Aurore is tall and athletic. With shockingly pale skin and long fly-away white hair, she has earned the annoying nickname 'snow bunny' from a few of her peers. A single large butterfly tattoo masks her face. She moves with a feline grace, able to slink in and out of the shadows within a moments notice. She tends to move in such a manner even when working home side, much to the irritation of those who have the misfortune of being crept up on. Aurore has an air of superiority about her, sometimes considered arrogance. Her expressions range from sly grins to serious gazes. There is nothing sweet or kind looking about her. When out in the field, Aurore dons striking leather armor. Dark shrouding layers, along with bulky shoulder pads adorned with gargoyles and spikes create an intimidating image for the rogue. Even though her armor looks somewhat limiting to her movement, she seems to manage. It is rumored that her attire is enchanted to compromise her work, but nobody has ever bothered to ask. When working domestically within the walls of Alliance cities Aurore will dress in dark casual clothes. Far less intimidating then her ready-for-action counterpart, she still holds a shady aura. Personality Aurore is cunning and sly. Even though she takes her work very seriously, she will often complicate situations out of boredom. Aurore's temper can be fiery if provoked, though she manages to keep her cool in most situations. Her sense of humor is rather morbid, and she doesn't seem to hold any remorse for her targets. She will often chuckle to herself as she delivers the final twisting blow of her blade, eyes glowing with satisfaction. Anyone who has seen her kill will report later that it sent chills down their spine. Aurore is infamous for being a cheat at cards. Although her hand is slight and technique almost flawless, most tables in Stormwind have banned her for her uncanny 'winning streaks'. The reputation of being shady does not seem to offset her perpetual optimism, however, and will gladly sit down with any sucker in effort to lighten their purse. Because of her role in SI:7, Aurore has developed keen acting abilities. She can change the appearance of her personality to meet the role of her mission quite accurately. As a spy and assassin, she has become very successful at masking her true self. Being quite self assured, she is annoyed with anyone who doubts her ability. Arrogant individuals tend to get on her nerves, of whom she will usually ignore out of spite. In extreme stressful situations, she tends to get quite bossy. She'll snap at anyone who contradicts her, and becomes increasingly insistant. When the stress dies down, she'll regain her composure, and pretend her mannorism never changed. History Early Life Aurore grew up in the shadowed forests of Ashenvale. Though she has the same surname as the revered Kur'talos Ravencrest, it is very unlikely the two have any relation. Her community was druidic, though the young Kaldorei was uninterested in the ways of nature. From the time she was a child, she preferred playing hide and seek over listening to the voices of the trees. When she was old enough, Aurore took every opportunity to travel to larger Night Elven settlements. The busy streets and crowded alleys excited her, and she visited the Kaldorei towns as often as she could. When she reached adulthood, Aurore made a permanent move from the sleepy village she was born in. Aurore joined the ranks of the Wardens as a young adult. Trained in martial arts and secrecy, she adapted to this new lifestyle quickly. However, because she began her training later than most apprentice Wardens, Aurore's skills were considered par at best. She spent many centuries tracking down loose criminals and renegade sorcerers. After the Third War The destruction of the World Tree and the loss of her immortality was a huge blow to Aurore. Already having lived for more than a millennium, the thought of an early death was stressful. She placed some of the blame on the careless handling of the druids of the Cenarion Circle. The planting (and curse) of Teldressil only seemed to make things worse, so in an angry dismissal, Aurore left the Wardens and Kalimdor for the Eastern Kingdoms. Finding her way to the human stronghold of Stormwind City, Aurore found a place she wanted call home. The bustling city was unlike anything she had ever seen, and she strove to fit in the best she could. Her endeavors were difficult, however, for the tall willowy Night elf didn't quite blend with the human denizens of the city. Not only did her appearance set her apart, but centuries of sneaking around as a Warden gave her a somewhat suspicious aura. She was often dismissed by the population, and found herself alone. Searching for acceptance, Aurore found herself at the headquarters of the SI:7. The faction of assassins and intelligence seemed to be the only place where the Kaldorei could put her skills to use. At first the organization was skeptical towards the foreigner, but her professional record was something they could not turn down. As the first Night elf member of the SI:7, Aurore was put to work. Being a natural stealther and a bit of a skillful thief, Aurore climbed the ranks at an accelerated rate. Her knowledge of Kaldorei herbology and poisons proved useful to the organization, and her reputation spread. It wasn't long before Aurore became a member of the First Finger, an elite cadre of the SI:7 specializing in assassination. She grew to love her profession, and developed a loyalty towards the city of Stormwind over her own homeland. Whether the Kaldorei estranged her, or the other way around, it doesn't seem to matter to her. Present Day Aurore serves SI:7 by taking part in high end operations. She is currently assigned to an ongoing mission to keep the restless warrior Gauntlet Stormpike in check. The two have a sort of on-off relationship, one of which neither seem to take seriously. When she is not out in the field, she spends her days at her abode in Stormwind. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Rogue Category:Articles by Draeziel